


The fallen angels

by Hoolssln99



Series: Bad intentions [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoolssln99/pseuds/Hoolssln99
Summary: She was just an ordinary girl when the dead started walking. Nothing could have prepared her for the challenges ahead. Out alone with her best friend, who happens to be a dog by the way. One night while running away from walkers she found herself in a dark forest. There she was cornered and afraid when a stranger with a crossbow showed up and saved the day. What would happen and how will she face the challenges ahead of her when someone very dangerous threatens her newfound family? Will she manage to keep them save?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan/OFC
Series: Bad intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669027
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Let me start from the beginning...

My family was a very rich one and we owned a giant mansion in the best neighbourhood possible but things weren’t always so easy. My parents really weren’t a match made in heaven. My mother’s name is Clara and she would do anything for her family and her six “wonderful” children but she really took too much shit from her husband. 

My father was and always will be a horrible person and he didn’t care about anyone really. Especially not for his wife. His name is Leonardo and he was a mob leader who cared only about the money he made from his illegal business. Not only that but he had multiple mistresses, which he frequently visited when he decided that family life was too much for him. That really hurt my mother but she always stayed with him. 

She didn’t really have anyone else when she married my father. She grew up in a very poor neighbourhood and lost her parents when she was barely nine years old. After that she stayed with her friends parents and sleeping on the streets wasn’t something not common for her.

My father was born into a very rich family in Italy. He grew up getting everything he ever wanted and that’s what he chased ever since. When he was a teenager his family moved to California because Italy got tired of being controlled entirely by the mob and rich people who had done nothing to deserve their status. But that didn’t really hurt my grandfather’s “business” very much he just kept it going in their newfound home. And it only grew bigger and bigger.  
When my grandfather was killed my father took over everything.

So you may be asking how did my parents really meet. Well that’s not a fun story. See my dad owned and still does actually own a strip club. He used it mainly for money laundering but it was also his favourite place to go for fun. So the workers he got working there were actually girls from the poorest part of the city. He promised them more money and a shelter so many took it. But that was not the case with my mom.  
One night he was walking through this one neighbourhood with his multiple men and he saw this beautiful girl sitting on the side of the road. She was clearly homeless judging by her dirty hair and clothes but her green eyes instantly went through him. 

The only time my father ever showed any emotion was when he was telling me this story one night. His stone cold blue eyes softened and his lips slightly curled up in a smile. He told me he felt that he couldn’t move his eyes alway from her not then, not ever. So he took her home and some time later he married her even though his mother was against it.

Well that’s my dear mother went through hell and back to keep the only man she has ever loved and her first baby, my biggest brother Antonio. See my grandmother wasn’t the kind of woman who would just agree with my fathers decision and she showed it. She was always so rude to my poor mom even though she never did anything wrong. Nana would constantly bring beautiful girls from very rich families so they could seduce my father and maybe get him to divorce my mom. 

And he was seduced and slept with them but he never left my mom. No one really knows why but I have the slightest hope that deep inside somewhere he really loved her. 

But the constant pain and trauma from her husband’s affairs really got to my mother. She almost lost the baby and had to spend the last couple of months of her pregnancy in the hospital. So after Antonio was born he became my father’s biggest pride. But he did realise that the business was way too big to be controlled only by his first son and he wanted it to stay in the family so he kept them coming I guess. Next on the list were the first twins Eric and Theodore. They were such a handful for my mother but my father still wanted a bigger family. That’s where my biggest nightmare comes in this story. Bryce was the fourth and final planned child and he just loved the attention he got. He would always hang around my father and go with him basically everywhere. Yes, he is such a douchebag but he is the one that looks and acts most like my father. But more on that later. So you may be asking yourself how did me and my twin brother Victor come into the family if Bryce was the last wanted child. Well that ain’t a fun story either. So one night my father came home drunk out of his mind and a woman’s perfume on his shirt. He goes up the stairs in search of my mother. She had just put baby brat Bryce to sleep when they met in the hallway. Well let’s just say that it wasn’t mutual decision but they had sex, unprotected obviously and after a few weeks there was another baby on the way. So they thought anyway. When my mom went to her doctor for a check up he told her that it was just one and that it was a boy. But once she was in the hospital giving birth to my dear brother they discovered a surprise. That’s me actually. So there I was just the unexpected baby after the unexpected baby. But my mom adored me and my dad was fond of me too. Me and Victor always kept each others backs in home and school and everywhere really. Antonio was my best friend in the whole wild world. But Bryce just made my life a living nightmare.


	2. The beginning of the end

Everything started or ended on one sunny morning.

I had a late night not gonna lie about that. Me and the girls got carried away in our “girls” night and ended in one of the best clubs in town. We drank, we danced, we had fun and by the time we got out the sun was beginning to rise.

I got home around 6 or later and got straight to bed. Antonio met me at the stairway fully awake and preparing for his really early morning run.  
“Late night again, huh?” He smiled at me fondly. “You really need to cut back on those it’s bad for your health, you know?”

“I don’t plan on getting too old, dearest brother.” I grunted. The hangover was really having its toll on me this time.

“How did you get home anyway?”

“ Um, safely...” I stumbled, hiding the car keys behind my back.

“Jesus, Scarlett... You should really use that pretty head of yours more and stop doing stupid shit like that.” He shook his head disapproval written all over his face.

“I got home and everything is fine why are you overreacting about everything??” I whispered back to him. My head was beginning to hurt and I did t need this right now.

“We will talk about this later then...” Antonio sighed clearly knowing he will not be getting anywhere with this right now. “Do you want me to take Ceaser for a walk so you can get some sleep?”

I shook my head no and smiled fondly of my biggest brother always trying to take good care of me. I almost felt the urge to hug him but stopped myself. This is a thing I would come to regret later because this would have been my last chance to do that. I never saw my biggest brother again.

09:13 am

I woke up from the argument downstairs. I sighed as my brothers voices echoed trough my head.  
“What are those assholes screaming about?” I whispered under my breath.

Then I tried standing up and fell right back on my ass. My head was spinning like crazy. I tried closing my eyes and realised what that the stinging sensation in my throat was. I stood up and got to my bathroom as fast as my legs could carry me. I threw up and was struggling to get air when I heard a very familiar “tap tap tap” coming towards me. 

A giant black head and a very wet nose were soon nudging me asking me if I was alright in a language few understood. 

“Hey, baby... I’m fine, don’t you worry.” I whispered to my beloved dog.

He was a enormous, black Cane Corso my father gave to me for my 16th birthday and we were basically inseparable. He is the only being that could understand me completely. He always knows when I’m sad, happy or in pain and he would do anything to fix my mood. And now it worked like it would always work.

I stood up shaking from the fever I must have had and put on a sweatshirt I have stolen from Antonio. He has seen it on me but he didn’t really mind so I kept it. I made my way slowly down the stairs with Ceaser right next to me.

“What’s with all the noise?” I called out when I finally reached the bottom floor.

“Come and see for yourself.” Bryce said from the living room.

I walked through the doors to our unnecessary big living room and saw Bryce and Victor standing next to each other watching the news. I instantly knew something was very wrong by the look on their faces and the fact that Bryce was watching the news. 

In my 18 years living with him I have not once seen him watching anything else but the sports channel. Or movies when his stupid girlfriend was around but they wouldn’t even watch them. 

I fixed my eyes on the big flat tv and saw what could only be described as chaos. It was footage from the streets and I have never seen anything like that. There were buildings burning and policemen shooting people... But they didn’t really look like people. I mean I could see their bodies and faces but the way they moved was so unnatural. Almost like a puppet controlled by someone who didn’t really know what he is doing.

“What is going on??” I asked my brothers with worry.

“We don’t know they aren’t saying shit.” Bryce answered not moving his gaze from the news.

“They said it’s some kind of a virus earlier but now I don’t think they know really.” Victor looked at me. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep or from something else...

“Is this happening only here??” 

“No, it’s the whole world. There was a footage from Europe it’s really bad there...” Victor reached out and caught my hand. “The lines are down and I can’t reach mom... I’m sorry Scar...”

“Mom...” I gasped realising that my parents were visiting my father’s relatives in Italy. “When did you heard from them last?”

“I was talking with dad last night when the lines went down.” Bryce said. “He said that they were fine this shit hadn’t went down yet.”

“Oh god...” My eyes filled with tears. My mom couldn’t be gone... I barely talked with her before she got on that plane.

Suddenly a sinking realisation hit me with such a force that I almost collapsed. Antonio was out there...

“Where is Antonio?? Did he come home?”

“Isn’t he in his room? Maybe he overslept or some shit?” Bryce answered nonchalantly.

“When was the last time Antonio overslept? He never does that and I met him when I came home last night he was going out on a run. He even proposed to take Ceaser on a walk...” I rested my hand on his black fur for support.

“Eric and Theodore never came back home either last night.” Victor said. “They were supposed to come back...”

We stood there looking at each other for a few seconds then we turned our attention to the tv.

10:24 am

I was running around the house looking out all the windows frantically searching for any sign of Antonio. Unlike the chaos I saw on the news my neighbourhood was just quiet. Way too quiet. 

“We should go out and search for them.” I said again.

“Are you crazy? And what if we get caught up in that mess?” Bryce laughed. 

I turned around and glared at him. If looks could kill my dear older brother would have been dead a long time ago...

“Can you stop thinking about yourself for ten fucking minutes or is that too much to ask??” 

“Well, sweetie it looks like the world is fucking ending and you should start thinking about your ass too.” He turned around and winked at me. “Oh my god, you are so fucking gross!” I said and walked up to the door. “ I am going out to search for them I can’t just sit in my ass all day and do nothing.” “Scar, stop please...” Victor came to me and grabbed my wrist. “ I know this is bad but thing about it we can’t just go out there. What if they came home looking for us and we are gone?” “You would be gone cause I ain’t going nowhere.” Bryce said. “Jesus, Bryce... Your girlfriend is out there don’t you care about that at least?” Victor turned to Bryce who was sitting on the sofa like nothing was happening. “Didn’t you hear what I said? The world is ending and you think I would care about a girl?” “Yes, the same girl that you said you loved the other day.” I said shaking my head. “Well I had to get in her pants somehow.” Bryce turned around and winked at me. “Don’t believe everything you hear from boys, honey, most of them will just try to get something from you.” “You are such an asshole...” I said and turned my back to him. “Vic, please listen to me. We can’t just sit around here! We need to know what is happening and where are the others.” Victor looked in my eyes long and hard seeing the desperation and worry written on my face. I saw his too and I saw fear for losing our brothers, for losing me... He thought about it and finally nodded slowly. I jumped and hugged my twin. He was always the one to think before he did anything. I was absolutely the opposite. I got Ceasers leash and opened the door with my brother right behind me. And we started walking down the street to the park where Antonio usually ran. Nothing would have prepared us for the scene in front of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for any mistakes and for the slow introduction. This will really be important for the story.


	3. Where do we go now?

My car broke down days ago. Now we were walking trough a very quiet forest. Way too quiet. It just felt wrong really. I couldn’t hear any birds or insects and I was beginning to think that something was up. I touched the gun that was tucked in the waistband of my jeans. It has become a habit of mine. I couldn’t quite understand it though I fully understood that I couldn’t just lose it without noticing but I guess it just made me feel safer. As safe as I could be with the dead walking among us. 

The only sounds in the forest were my steps and Ceasers paws on the fallen leafs. I lost count of the time since this all began. Life was a series of running and killing and scavenging for supplies. Last time we both ate was almost two days ago and we were desperately searching for anything in the forest. 

I heard the slightest rustling in the bushes up front and stopped dead in my tracks. Ceaser pointed his ears towards the bush but stood low. We have taken him hunting before all this and he knew not to scare away the prey. I quietly removed the bow from my shoulder and took one arrow from the backpack I was wearing. 

I carefully walked towards the bush paying a close attention to the steps I was taking so I could be as quiet as possible. Ceaser did the same and soon we were next to the bushes. I aimed my arrow and slowly rose up to see what was making the noise. 

Behind the bush there was a small opening filled with green grass and flowers. It looked like paradise to me right now. In the middle there was a deer eating some grass and as I aimed towards it I looked down and I saw the cutest little baby dear under it’s mother. It was so little and so precious and it’s little eyes were looking around in all directions. 

Ceaser let out a quiet growl and the deers head shot up and it’s big black eyes looked straight at me. I took down my bow and took a step back. Ceaser looked at me with confusion but I shook my head.   
“Family is everything. I can’t take that away from them.” I whispered to him. “We will find something I promise.”  
Just as I was about to walk away and leave the family alone I heard some familiar grows and turned to the forest behind the deer and the baby. 

“Oh, shit.” I cursed and aimed at the first walker that got out from the woods.

The arrow went through his left eye and he fell with a loud thud. The deer jumped and ran through the woods with her baby behind her. I shot the next two and as I was collecting my arrows I heard Ceasers loud bark from behind me.

“Run!” I screamed as I saw the dozen walkers he was barking at. 

We ran through the woods trying not to stumble on anything but as I soon realised there was nowhere to run to. We were cut from almost all directions. When I just couldn’t run anymore I got behind a large tree and pulled Ceaser next to me.

I tried to catch my breath as quietly as I possibly could. Ceaser was nervous and his ears would constantly rotate towards the smallest sounds from the woods. I looked around looking for something to hide in because the sun would set any minute now and we couldn’t just run around in the dark. That would be a dead sentence.

Then I noticed a shadow coming closer to us from in front and I freezed. Ceaser senses that something was up and it didn’t take him long to realise what was worrying me. For my surprise he didn’t really react to the stranger obviously hiding in the shadows.

“Who is there??” I whispered to the shadow as I got my gun out. “Please, just leave us alone.”

“Why are you out here, girl?” A rough voice asked.

“We were hunting... We haven’t eaten in days and I thought we could score something.”

“Why did ya leave that deer then?” He asked standing up slowly. 

“It had a baby and I just...” I sighed and looked at him. “I couldn’t do it.”

The man walked out of the shadows and I finally could take a look at him. He had long brown hair that almost hid his beautiful blue eyes, but I saw them taking in the surroundings and us. They were always alert, searching, making sure it was safe. He wore a leather jacket and had a crossbow in one hand while he held a dead rabbit in the other one.

“Come with me.” He said roughly.

“I don’t know you. And I just came to the realisation that you have been following and watching me this whole time.” I answered with the same tone. “And thanks for the help with the walkers by the way.”

“Come with me if you want to survive. Take the dog too.”

He turned around and started walking through the woods. I couldn’t hear him walking and yet it looked like he wasn’t doing it on purpose. It was just his nature. 

I looked down at Ceaser and after a few seconds of thinking I ran after the man who saved our lives.

We walked for a long time and no one said anything. I was looking at the wings on the back of his jacket and failed to duck so I got my long, chocolate brown curles tangled in a tree branch. I wrestled with it desperately trying to figure something out without making too much noise but if course he already noticed.

“Jeez, woman.” He sighed and walked behind me.

“Be careful...” I was afraid that Ceaser would be overprotective of me as he was with other people but he just sniffed the man and stepped back. “Wow, he likes you.”

“Dogs are smarter than humans, girl. They know which people to trust.” He whispered while gently untangling my hair. He ran his hands through my hair to make sure there was nothing left. I was surprised at how gentle he was. He looked so rough and yet he didn’t pull or hurt me in any way.

“Thank you.” I whispered when he came in front of me.

“Be careful. How did you even survive for this long in these woods?”

“I haven’t been here for too long, actually. My car broke and I decided that the woods would be safer than the road.” I answered. “ I guess I was wrong.”

“They are safer. But you have to know them.”

“And you obviously know them.” I smiled at him. He looked at me with surprise and his eyes were asking for me to explain. “Well you have been doing this for a long time obviously. I couldn’t hear you move or even breath... you must be a hunter judging by that rabbit. And maybe a tracker because you found me way too quickly.”

“You got that by the way I walk?” He asked slowly.

“No, I just have this thing. I can read people I have been doing this since I was little.” I shrugged.

“Well, same for me. I’ve been huntin’ since I could walk.” He looked at my bow and the gun in my jeans. “What bout you? You hunt?”

“I try my best.” I laughed feeling a little at ease now that he got talking. “I used to go with my father when I was little. My brothers were way too grossed out by blood and stuff.” 

“And you weren’t?” He asked walking a little ahead of me so I could see where to step.

“No, I wanted to be a vet. I felt bad but I figured I could use the training. Sometimes they would let me help hurt animals we found. I saved a pigeon once.”

“If there is balance then you shouldn’t feel bad.” He said. “ You should never kill if you ain’t hungry and not mothers or babies. That’s it. And you didn’t kill that deer even though you were starving. That’s enough for me.”

I nodded even though he couldn’t see it, but he just knew. We walked in silence for some time until he told me to be careful with some wires he had set up for alert. I walked over them and found myself in a little clearing with a small tent and a small fire with a pot on top of it.

“You live here?” I asked while looking at the carefully placed wires.

“You like it?” He asked with a clear amusement in his voice. 

“Not great, not terrible.” I laughed. “ I have lived in worse since this all began.”

He looked at me and slightly narrowed his eyes.

“Are you in a group or something’?”

“Oh, no. It’s just me and Ceaser.” I pointed at my dog who lay by the fire. “When this all started I was with my brother, but...” I sighed. “We got separated by a huge hoard and I couldn’t find him even though I looked for him everywhere.”

One tear fell from my eye. I haven’t really realised when my eyes had filled with tears. This was the first time I said that out loud since it all started.

“I haven’t really talked to anyone since this all started. I barely got away from some men on the road. Guess I never really trusted humans as much as I trust him.” I looked at Ceaser who was already sleeping. “It’s been days since he felt safe enough to sleep.”

“Come, sit here.” He said gesturing to a log next to the fire. “You must be freezing.”

I was. My clothes were sweaty and sticky and I could feel the cool breeze hitting my wet back.  
I walked up to him and sat. He got a sharp hunters knife out of his belt and started skinning the rabbit.

“What’s your name?” He asked, but he kept his eyes on the rabbit. 

“Scarlett. But my friends called me Scar... Back when they were alive...” I haven’t really said my name out loud since forever. It sounded weird after all this time. And I haven’t thought about my friends either. I wondered if it was selfish or just a coping mechanism my brain had turned on. 

“How about you? You have a name?” I joked trying to lighten the mood.

“Daryl.” 

“Daryl. It’s a nice name. Suits you.” I smiled and he looked at me. 

“Same for you, Scarlett.” 

“You can call me Scar.” 

“Are we friends now?” He raise his eyebrows in amusement.

“Well, I don’t really know how friends are made nowadays, but I’m pretty sure you saved our lives out there and that’s enough for me.” 

He stood up and hanged the rabbits skin on one of the wires. Then he took a stick and pierced through the meat. He sat back down and held the stick over the fire, not close enough to burn but just close enough so the flames could slightly touch the meat. 

“I live in a community. I’m out here to hunt and to get some time by myself. I was tracking that deer when I saw you. I haven’t seen that baby though.” He looked straight at me with his piercing blue eyes. “ I can take you back with me. If they like you, you could stay with us. It’s dangerous for a girl to be out all alone in this world.” 

I nodded slowly. I thought about it for a second. I’ve been out there ever since day one but lately I could barely manage on my own. Daryl seemed nice enough. If he had any intentions on hurting me he could have done it by now. And there was something in his eyes that made me feel safe. At home. What was I thinking I barely knew this man and I was already trusting him? Where was my survival instinct? 

But when I looked at Ceaser sleeping soundly I knew. He trusted Daryl. And that was enough for me. 

“I will come with you.” I said taking the meat he offered me. He threw some of it to Ceaser who woke up instantly and ate it in one bite. 

“We should get some dog food though.” He smiled while throwing half of his own meat to Ceaser. 

“Definitely.” I laughed. “I used to give him more than half of anything I could find when we were scavenging. I couldn’t watch him starve you know. But most of the time he just acted like he didn’t want it, so I could eat more.” I smiled bitterly as I looked at my best friend. A tear ran down my cheek and fell on the rock nearby. “I wouldn’t have survived a day if it wasn’t him.”

Daryl was watching the rock like it was the only thing in the world at that very moment.

“ I used to have a dog, you know.” He said under his breath. “ I would take him everywhere with me. He was my best friend. My only friend actually.” 

“What happened?” I asked quietly seeing clearly that it was a sensitive topic for him.

“One night I was drinkin’ with my brother and some of his friends. Came home pretty late. The dog had been barkin’, maybe he was wonderin’ where I was or just being’ a dog, guess I’ll never know. My father got angry because it woke him up. So he grabs his gun, goes to the yard and bang...” I jumped at the sharp noise he made. “ Came home to my best friend laying there dyin’ in agony. He was whimperin’ and twitchin’ and looked at me like he was beggin’ me to end it. And I did...”

I swallowed hard and shivered. His face didn’t show any emotion but I could see it in his eyes. He was hurt. He never got over that. In that moment I felt the need to hug him. I wanted to hold him and to tell him that it was going to be okay. But I knew that he wouldn’t allow me to do that. I knew it wasn’t appropriate after all we just met.

“ I’m so sorry... No one should ever go through that...”

“It was my fault. If I didn’t go out to drink and fuck some whores that wasn’t going’s’ to happen.” He said roughly. But I could see through that facade. He was hiding his emotions behind rude words. 

“No.” I said calmly. He looked at me with surprise. “Never blame yourself for other peoples doings. Maybe you could have stopped it, but what if you couldn’t? What if you got hurt and he killed your dog anyway? Bad people do bad things. That’s just how the world works.”

He looked at me long and hard. Our eyes met and in that moment there was nothing else that mattered. He didn’t smile or show any emotion whatsoever, but I saw something in his eyes. I couldn’t tell what was it but I knew I saw it. 

He ate in silence after that. But it wasn’t that awkward silence where you don’t know what to say. It was comforting. It was good.

“Are you tired?” He asked me after I finished my meal. 

“Kind of.” I said grabbing my backpack and getting a small dirty blanket out of it. I was about to spread it next to the fire but he stopped me. 

“You’ll sleep in the tent. There is a sleepin’ bag there and water. You need it more than I do.” He added when he saw that I was opening my mouth to object. “It’s not very comfy but it’s better than a fuckin’ blanket. I’ll stay on watch with Ceaser here.” He smiled slightly and put his hand on Ceaser’s back.

“Wake me after a couple of hours. I will take over so you could sleep too.” I told him. 

He nodded but of course he never did that. I walked into the tent and lay on the sleeping bag. Daryl was right. It was comfier than my blanket and it smelled of musk and tobacco. It smelled like him I realised. It smelled like Daryl and I loved it.   
Seconds after my head hit the pillow I was already asleep and dreaming of a nicer place, of people and of my saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I’m gonna be real honest here English is not my original language and if there are any mistakes or words I have used wrongly please forgive me. Also this is maybe the second work I have written and published so I’m not the best but I will really try hard on this one. This will also be a very long story because I really need to built the character of Scarlett before the apocalypse and Daryl so please bare with me.


End file.
